E&A
by Leehan
Summary: Hunkai - Baekhyunie ingin hidup lebih baik maka Kim Jongin melepaskannya pada Tuan Oh Sehun. Sehun mungkin tidak pernah membayangkan diumurnya yang 27tahun ternyata ia punya anak usia 10tahun.
1. Father and Son

**E & A**

Cast : Sehun , Jongin , Baekhyun (kid), Kris , others

Genre : Family , . . .

.

 ***jangan dibaca karena cerita ini jelek**

 **Typos bertebaran**

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Father and Son**_

.

"Ini Uncle Kris, Baekhyunie ikutlah dengannya." ucap Jongin lembut pada Baekhyun, anaknya. Didepannya duduk Kris Wu yang menatapnya teduh sedangkan Baekhyun duduk disampingnya.

"Eomma membuangku?" tanya Baekhyun ragu-ragu. Tangan kecilnya menggengam erat tali ransel yang digunakannya.

"Tidak, bukan begitu sayang. Baekhyun bilang ingin hidup senang kan? Maka ikutlah dengan Uncle Kris, dia akan mengantarmu." Jongin meraih kedua tangan kecil Baekhyun lalu mengenggamnya hangat. Jongin menatap mata sipit Baekhyun, turunan dari sang ayah. Hatinya bergetar sedih melihat mata bening itu.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri Jongin?" Kris membuka suaranya. Ia ikut bersedih akan keadaan dua orang didepannya itu.

"Aku .. Aku tentu saja akan pergi." suara Jongin terdengar bergetar. Jongin tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun. Ia takut menatap Kris, pria itu terlalu mengenal dirinya.

"Kenapa bukan Eomma saja yang mengantarku? Bagaimana jika Uncle Kris ini berbohong ? Apa Eomma tidak menyayangi Baekhyun lagi?" anak usia sepuluh tahun ini bertanya.

"Eomma tentu menyayangimu Baekhyunie, karena itu Eomma melepaskanmu. Uncle Kris juga tidak akan berbohong pada kita, dia orang baik. Nanti ketika sampai disana katakan kau ingin bertemu Tuan Oh Sehun dan berikan map yang eomma simpan di ranselmu." Jongin mengusap sayang kepala anaknya. Menata rambut hitam yang sama seperti miliknya, menyingkirkan poni halus yang menutupi wajah lucu anaknya.

"Siapa Tuan Oh Sehun itu? Kenapa marganya sama seperti Baekhyun?" anak itu bertanya lagi. Dia anak yang cukup cerdas dan penuh rasa penasaran diumurnya yang 10 tahun itu.

"Nanti kau bisa tanya sendiri padanya. Sekarang Eomma pergi ya. Ingat pesan Eomma untuk tidak nakal dan jadi anak baik yang membanggakan juga tidak boleh menyusahkan orang lain. Eomma menyayangi Baekhyunie." Di kecupnya seluruh permukaaan wajah sang anak. Air matanya menumpuk di ujung mata tapi Jongin berusaha keras menahannya.

"Kau akan pergi kemana? Berikan aku nomor yang bisa kuhubungi." Kris menatap Jongin khawatir. Ia mengenal Jongin sejak kecil, sejak mereka masih di taman kanak-kanak. Jongin bukanlah orang yang mudah putus asa seperti ini.

"Entahlah, aku akan menghilang, pergi jauh dan tidak akan mengganggu hidupnya lagi." Jongin akhirnya memberanikan diri menatap Kris.

"Kau bisa ikut aku ke Cina. Zitao pasti akan senang bertemu denganmu." Mata merah Jongin mengganggu pikiran Kris. Ia sungguh tidak ingin membiarkan Jongin pergi dengan keadaan tidak pasti.

"Terimakasih atas tawarannya, tapi tidak, Kris. Aku sudah begitu banyak merepotkanmu." Jongin menggeleng kepelanya pelan, ia menolak. Kris sudah sering membantunya, ia merasa tidak enak diri jika harus merepotkan pria baik itu lagi.

Kris diam. Ia sedang berpikir tawaran apa yang mungkin bisa mencegah Jongin pergi. Jongin sudah seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Aku pergi. Tolong jaga Baekhyun-ku" Hingga Jongin berdiri dan berbalik pergi, Kris tidak juga bisa menemukan jawaban. Matanya beralih dari punggung Jongin yang menjauh, jatuh pada bocah lucu yang terisak didepannya. Mungkin memang begini jalan Jongin dan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Kris memberhentikan mobilnya tepat didepan gerbang besar yang menutupi apapun yang dijaganya. Ia mendecih jengkel ketika sosok Oh Sehun hadir di pikirannya. Pria muda itu yang menghancurkan Jongin.

"Kami ingin bertemu Tuan Oh Sehun." ucap Kris ketika seorang penjaga berjalan mendekati mobilnya.

"Siapa nama anda tuan? Dan apa kepentingan anda, saya akan menyampaikannya terlebih dahulu." penjaga itu terlihat berusaha sesopan mungkin terhadap tamu.

"Katakan aku Kris Wu dan aku utusan dari Kim Jongin. Katakan saja aku ingin memberinya hadiah besar." Kris sungguh tidak ingin berurusan lebih lama dengan anak buah Sehun yang ini atau yang lainnya maka nama Jongin ia sebutkan. Kris percaya Sehun tidak mungkin melupakan Jongin.

"Baiklah Tuan Wu , mohon tunggu sebentar." penjaga itu berlari ke posnya. Ia nampak bicara dengan seseorang melalui telepon. Tidak berapa lama penjaga itu membuka pintu genbang dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

Kris melihat Baekhyun yang nampak kagum dengan rumah Sehun. Baekhyun tidak berhenti melihat sekeliling dan berseru waw dengan suara kecil. Kris tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Betapa lucunya anak Jongin ini.

"Siapa kau?" suara berat laki-laki menyapa. Kris mengedarkan pandangannya, melihat kesal pria yang dengan angkuhnya berjalan turun dari tangga.

"Selamat sore Tuan Oh Sehun yang terhormat." Kris tidak bermaksud memuji. Itu adalah sindirian pribadi darinya. "Aku Kris Wu dan aku membawa hadiah besar dari Kim Jongin."

"Kim Jongin? Langsung saja katakan apa maksudmu, Jangan berbelit-belit denganku." Sehun cukuplah tau siapa Kim Jongin yang dimaksud, karena Sehun hanya mengenal satu Kim Jongin. Sehun duduk dihadapan Kris dengan sombongnya mengikatkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Aku mengantarkan anak ini , Oh Baekhyun. Baekhyunie, lakukan apa yang diperintahkan eomma-mu." Kris beralih menatap lembut Baekhyun yang duduk manis di sampingnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, tangannya dengan segera melepas tas ranselnya. "Ini Tuan Oh" tangan kecilnya mengangsurkan map biru kepada Sehun.

"Anakku? Apa kalian sedang bersekongkol untuk menipuku?" Sehun terdengar kesal usai membaca isi map itu.

"Tidak ada gunanya melakukan itu semua. Kalau kau tidak percaya kau bisa membuktikan ulang dengan tes DNA tapi aku yakin hasilnya tetap sama." Kini Kris yang ganti mengikat tangannya didepan dada. Oh Sehun sungguh orang yang menyebalkan, pikir Kris.

"Siapa namamu dan berapa usiamu anak kecil?" Sehun menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat tidak gentar olehnya.

"Namaku Oh Baekhyun. Aku lahir tanggal 06 Mei dan umurku tahun ini 10 tahun." suara Baekhyun kecil tapi lembut mirip dengan Jongin. Mata kecil, bibir tipisnya juga kulit putihnya mengingatkan pada Sehun kecil. Tapi pipi gembil juga rambut hitam kelamnya tidak sesuai dengan Sehun, lebih mirip dengan Jongin.

10 tahun yang lalu berarti umurnya 17 tahun. Ia masih di tingkat terakhir SMA. Dan Kim Jongin memanglah mantan orang terdekatnya sebelum orang itu menghilang tepat diawal semester terakhir. Tapi seberapapun dekatnya mereka, Sehun tidak pernah merasa kecolongan untuk tidak bermain aman.

"Baiklah aku akan melakukan tes DNA terhadap anak ini. Tapi dimana Kim Jongin?" Analisis Sehun tidak membuahkan hasil jadi ia putuskan untuk menunggu besok dan melakukan tes DNA.

"Dia pergi menghilang dan maaf Tuan Oh, aku pun harus pergi dan pulang ke negaraku malam ini. Aku akan pergi sekarang." Kris berdiri dari duduknya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anak ini ?" Tunjuk Sehun pada Baekhyun yang juga menatap Kris .

"Tentu saja dia akan tinggal bersamamu."

"Uncle Kris akan meninggalkanku disini?" Baekhyun meraih tangan besar Kris. Ia baru saja merasa akrab dengan Kris tapi sekarang ia malah akan ditinggalkan sendiri di rumah besar dengan pemilik yang tidak terlihat menyenangkan dimatanya.

"Ya Baekhyun. Aku hanya bertugas mengantarmu kemari dan sekarang aku perlu pulang ke Cina untuk keluargaku sendiri. Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal disini bersama Tuan Oh seperti kata eomma-mu." Kris menepuk pelan kepala Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku tidak mau berada disini bersama Tuan Oh. Uncle Kris , tolong kembalikan aku pada eomma saja." Baekhyun ikut berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tidak bisa Baekhyun. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan ingin hidup lebih baik jadi eomma-mu melepaskanmu pada Tuan Oh. Lagipula eomma-mu terlanjur pergi dan Uncle sendiri tidak tau kemana ia pergi." Jelas Kris perlahan. Tangannya berusaha melepaskan genggaman Baekhyun. Sesungguhnya jika bisa ia ingin mengajak Baekhyun bersamanya saja tapi Ia tidak berhak untuk itu, Sehun lah yang lebih berhak.

"Tapi uncle..." Baekhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Mata kecilnya memerah siap untuk menangis.

"Baiklah Tuan Wu, kau bisa pergi sekarang. Biarkan anak ini disini." Sehun memegang bahu Baekhyun tegas setelah berhasil mebuat lepas genggaman tangan mereka.

Baekhyun menangis tentu saja tapi ia tidak bersuara hanya isakan kecil. Sehun menatap Baekhyun sekilas sebelum memanggil pelayan untuk mengurus Baekhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan anak itu sendiri bersama beberapa pelayan.

.

.

.

"Maaf Tuan, tapi anak itu tidak mau turun untuk makan malam." seorang pelayan mengintrupsi kegiatan Sehun.

Sehun adalah orang pecinta kerja. Ia mengubah jam kapanpun itu menjadi jam efektifnya bekerja. Dan tentu saja ia tidak suka di ganggu ketika bekerja.

"Biar aku yang memanggilnya." Matanya melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam, terlalu telat untuk dikatakan waktu makan malam. "Benar-benar menyusahkan." Sehun memutuskan ia sendiri yang akan memanggil anak kecil itu untuk makan.

"Hei Baekhyun." panggilnya ketika berdiri di ambang pintu kamar. "Kau tidak ingin makan? Kau melewatkan waktu makan malam?" Suara Sehun melunak ketika dilihatnya Baekhyun yang duduk terdiam di pinggir tempat tidur. Mata anak kecil itu sembab dan masih terlihat merah.

"Tidak tuan." Bahkan suara Baekhyun masih bergetar. Ia menjawab tanpa menoleh pada Sehun.

"Baiklah terserah padamu. Tapi jangan mengeluh jika nanti kau sakit." niatnya mengancam anak itu tapi diluar perkiraannya, Baekhyun tetap diam.

"Tuan Oh, sebenarnya kau siapa? Kenapa eomma memberikanku padamu?" mata kecil itu menatapnya ingin tahu dan mengabaikan perintahnya untuk makan.

"Kita akan tahu besok setelah tes" Sehun menyendeekan badannya di penyangga pintu.

"Lalu apa aku harus memanggilmu terus dengan Tuan Oh?"

"Mungkin kau bisa memanggilku appa." Sehun merasa tak waras membiarkan anak kecil memanggilnya dengan sebutan appa.

"Appa? Kau appa-ku? Tapi sepertinya kau tidak terlihat seperti seorang appa?"

"Kenapa kau cerewet sekali, persis seperti Jongin. Terserah kau ingin memanggilku siapa." kesal Sehun. Baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan anak kecil yang begitu cerewet .

"Aku mungkin memang cerewet tapi eomma adalah orang yang pendiam." anak itu sungguh tidak bisa berhenti berargumen.

"Ya ya terserah apa yang ingin kau katakan . Jadi kau ingin makan tidak ?"

"Bisakah aku mendapat sosis dan ayam goreng?" mata Baekhyun berubah berbinar. Dasar anak kecil.

"Kau bisa memintanya pada koki di dapur. Aku pergi sekarang." Sehun berbalik dan sudah akan melangkah pergi ketika suara Baekhyun kembali memanggilnya.

"Tuan Oh, bisa temani aku makan? Eomma selalu menemaniku makan." ucap Baekhyun penuh harap.

"Aku harus pergi bekerja. Kau minta pelayan menemanimu saja." Sehun tau Baekhyun mungkin kecewa, tapi ia lebih tidak tahan bersama anak cerewet itu. Ia tidak suka kalah berargumen, bahkan oleh anak umur 10 tahun.

.

.

.

Pukul 9 pagi ketika Sehun dan Baekhyun tiba di rumah sakit. Sehun sudah membuat janji dengan rumah sakit dan dokter pribadinya untuk melakukan tes DNA.

"Ayo turun, kita sudah sampai di rumah sakit." Sehun melihat Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya sambil menjalin jemarinya erat. "Kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja?" Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya. Wajahnya pucat dan matanya berkantung.

"Kau menangis lagi semalam? Kau ini anak laki-laki, anak laki-laki tidak seharusnya menangis karena hal seperti itu. Apa masalahmu?" Sehun tidak bisa menekan anak kecil atau mereka akan diam dan malah menangis. Sehun berusaha memberi pengertian kecil, hal yang jarang ia lakukan.

"Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur semalam, Tuan Oh. Aku memang merindukan eomma tapi aku tidak menangis." ucap Baekhyun ragu.

"Kau takut tidur sendiri?" Sehun menaikkan alisnya, tidak percaya alasan Baekhyun.

"Hanya tidak bisa di tempat asing."

"Haaah baiklah, mulai nanti malam kau tidur di tempatku. Tapi jangan mengompol. Sekarang ayo turun." Sehun meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk turun lebih dulu. Sehun menghindari pembicaran tidak jelas dengan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun tidak lagi mengompol, Tuan Oh!" Sehun 100% benar tentang Baekhyun yang sangat cerewet. Semoga saja ia bisa bertahan dengan anak 10 tahun itu.

Sehun dan Baekhyun duduk menunggu hasil tes mereka di depan laboratorium. Baekhyun duduk mengayun-ayunkan kakinya sambil bersenandung. Baekhyun tidak ingin berisik karena eomma-nya bilang di rumah sakit tidak boleh berisik karena disini banyak adik bayi dan orang sakit yang butuh ketenangan.

"Kau tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan masuk bertemu dokternya. Kau jangan kemana-mana." Baekhyun mengangguk paham pada perintah Sehun. Baekhyun akan menunggu selagi Sehun berada di ruangan di depannya itu.

 _"Hasilnya 98% cocok Tuan Oh."_ perkataan dokter itu terus terngiang di kepalanya. Baekhyun adalah anaknya dengan Kim Jongin. Tapi bagaimana bisa?

Sehun melihat Baekhyun yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya. Anak itu menyingkirkan daun seledri dari supnya, persis seperti dirinya.

"Tuan Oh, jadi bagaimana hasilnya?" Baekhyun memang bertanya tapi pandangan mnya tidak lepas dari mangkuk supnya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa memanggilku appa terus" Sehun mengerang tidak suka dengan perkataannya sendiri. "Ah tidak , jangan! Aku belum mau menjadi appa. Kau tinggal di pantu asuhan saja ya?"

"Panti asuhan?" Baekhyun menghentikan makannya, ia juga tidak suka dengan ide Sehun. "Panti asuhan adalah tempat anak-anak yang tidak memiliki keluarga. Sedangkan aku punya eomma dan Tuan Oh sebagai appa-ku" tangan-tangan kecilnya dilipat diatas meja. Baekhyun kecil kehilangan nafsu makanya dan lebih tertarik memulai debat dengan Sehun.

"Aku baru 27 tahun dan punya anak usia 10 tahun. Itu mengerikan, aku tidak mau. Dan juga eomma-mu itu tidak bertanggung jawab karena telah pergi" Sehun juga menghentikan makannya. Mungkin memang perang debat Sehun dan Baekhyun sudah saatnya kembali.

"Tapi bukankah Tuan Oh yang lebih dahulu tidak bertanggung jawab. Aku bahkan berusia 10 tahun saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu dan sekarang kau ingin membuangku ke panti asuhan."

"Pandai sekali kau bicara. Apa eommamu mengajarkanmu bicara seperti itu pada orang yang lebih tua?" Sehun tentu saja panas mendengar perkataan Baekhyun kecil.

"Tidak, eomma mengajarkan untuk bertutur kata lembut dan sopan pada siapapun. Eomma bilang kebiasaan buruk itu melekat dan sulit dihilangkan jadi eomma banyak sekali mengajariku hal baik. Dan ini karena Tuan Oh yang sepertinya ingin berdebat lebuh dahulu jadi aku juga ingin menyampaikan pendapatku."

"Oh bagus, sepertinya eommamu sangat baik tapi kenapa ia berubah jahat dan meninggalkanmu?" Sehun sesungguhnya masih ingat bagaimana itu Kim Jongin.

"Eomma tidak jahat. Baekhyun lah yang anak jahat." Anak itu berubah sedih. "Eomma begitu karenaku. Aku bilang ingin tas dan sepatu baru juga sepeda untuk berangkat ke SMP. Eomma sudah mengatakan tidak ada uang tapi Baekhyun terus memaksa, menyalahkan eomma dam membuat eomma menangis."

"Eommamu itu anak orang kaya. Kakek dan nenekmu adalah orang kaya." Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa cerita Baekhyun tentang kehidupan mereka begitu menyedihkan. Sedangkan yang ia tahu dulu Jongin dan dirinya sama-sama anak orang kaya.

"Tapi eomma bukan orang kaya. Kalau ia orang kaya maka kami tidak mungkin tinggal di kamar kontrakan. Eomma juga tudak perlu mencuci piring bekas lagi di restauran."

 _Kim Jongin bekerja seperti itu?_ Pikir Sehun tidak percaya. "Kau tau kakek dan nenekmu?"

"Emm , saat usiaku 7tahun eomma mengajakku ke makam kakek dan nenek. Ternyata mereka sudah tidak lama tidak ada sejak umurku 3tahun tapi eomma baru tahu saat itu"

"Yasudah. Kau bisa beli tas dan sepatu baru besok. Dan untuk sepeda, dua atau tiga tahun lagi saat kau masuk SMP."

Sehun memutuskan untuk menahan Baekhyun disisinya. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan anaknya hidup kekurangan di panti asuhan atau saat kembali pada Kim Jongin. Lagipula tidak ada yang tau dimana orang itu.

"Sungguh, Baekhyun akan dibelikan tas dan sepatu baru? Tapi tahun ini aku juga sudah bisa masuk SMP." ucap Baekhyun ceria.

"Kita bahkan bisa membelinya hari ini juga." ucap Sehun sama cerianya. Perdebatan mereka siang itu sudah resmi berakhir. "Dan kau bukankah seharusnya masik SD, umurmu itu 10 tahun."

"Ayo beli hari ini juga" Baekhyun melompat dari duduknya. "Eomma bilang aku pintar seperti appa dan guru-guru tidak menyukaiku karena terlalu cepat belajar dan juga banyak bertanya jadi aku sudah beberapa kali loncat kelas."

"Baiklah kita beli hari ini setelah aku pergi ke kantor sebentar."Sehun tersenyum bangga oleh cerita Baekhyun, anaknya. Ia mulai mengakui bahwa darah Baekhyun jugalah darahnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat akan ide Sehun. " Dulu eomma bilang Tuan Oh sedang belajar diluar negeri jadi Baekhyun tidak bisa bertemu dengan Tuan Oh. Benarkah?"

"Aku juga pernah loncat kelas saat SMA dulu. Lalu aku pergi belajar di Columbia Universitas. Dia sana banyak orang pintar. Orang-orang hebat juga banyak yang berasal dari sana. Appa-mu ini keren kan?" Giliran Sehun untuk berbangga diri.

"Tentu, sangat keren. Baekhyun juga mau ke Columbia. Aku akan belajar giat lalu membuat Eomma dan Tuan Oh bangga dengan Baekhyun." mata Baekhyun menyipit ketika tersenyum. Gigi kecilnya terlihat, sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Kenapa Baekhyunie masih memanggilku Tuan Oh bukan Appa ?" tanya Sehun penasaran. Ia baru sadar Baekhyun belum pernah memanggilnya appa.

"Baekhyun, sudah terbiasa dengan Tuan Oh." anak kecil tertawa bahagia. Tawa bahagianya menular pada Sehun.

 _Tidak masalah. Meskipun panggilan bukan appa tapi ia akan berusaha menjadi appa yang baik._

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

** Aku minta maaf pada readers yang suka bertanya apa karyaku GS atau BL. Percaya saja ketika aku gak nulis GS atau BL di infonya maka aku minta readers untuk berimajinasi sendiri. Apapun itu, GS atau BL, yang dibayangkan tetap sama, Kai EXO kan. Lagipula aku berusaha untuk mengurangi deskripsi yang terlalu menunjukkan gender. Aku punya alasan tersendiri kenapa seperti ini.

Sekali lagi maaf atau ketidak nyamanannya. Dan terimakasih atas pengertiannya.

###

Ini terinspirasi banyak film hollywood yang bercerita tentang ayah keren dengan anak remaja. Tapi aku gak tega bikin Sehun dan Jongin jadi tua, makanya korbannya adalah Baekhyun yang umurnya diturunkan jadi 10tahun.

Chapter ini fokusnya Sehun dan Baekhyun memang, jadi jangan heran.

Sedikit curhat dariku. Aku sedih ketika detail kecil yang kupikir romantis dan menyentuh tapi banyak readers yang gak menangkapnya. Jadi cerita kali ini aku buat lebih ringan.

Gak banyak harapanku dengan cerita ini.

Tapi tetap tolong apresiasinya.

Kritik dan saran, tulislah dengan bahasa yang baik. Jangan menulis kasar, ok :)


	2. Baekhyun's Eomma

**E & A**

Cast : Sehun , Jongin , Baekhyun (kid), Kris , others

Genre : Family , . . .

.

 ***jangan dibaca karena cerita ini jelek**

 **Typos bertebaran**

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Baekhyun's Eomma**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun mengerang kesal di tengah rasa tegangnya. Nomor rumahnya muncul di layanan panggilan ponselnya.

"Tuan Oh, maafkan saya mengganggu anda." Sehun hanya berdeham sebentar untuk menjawab pelayan rumah yang meneleponnya.

"Tuan muda sedang demam, kami sudah memanggil Dokter Kang ke rumah. Hanya saja Tuan muda tidak mau makan dan meminum obatnya." suara pelayannya terdengar lirih dan takut.

Dua bulan Baekhyun tinggal di rumahnya sebagai anaknya. Meski awalnya sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa ia memiliki anak usia 10tahun, pada akhirnya sifat ceria, cerewet dan lucu Baekhyun lah yang membuatnya menyayangi bocah itu. Begitu protektif dan sayangnya Sehun terhadap Baekhyun sudah dihapal oleh seluruh pekerjanya membuat mereka takut untuk membuat masalah terhadap sang tuan muda.

"Biar kan aku bicara padanya." putus Sehun. Dua bulan cukup untuk memahami Baekhyun baginya. Bocah itu tidak akan berhenti merengek pada siapapun jika bukan dirinya yang mengurus sendiri keinginan anak itu, kecuali hal sensitif tertentu.

"Tuan Oh!" teriakan Baekhyun sedikit membuat telinga berdengung. Bocah itu demam tapi tidak sedikitpun kehilangan kekuatan bicaranya.

"Hei Baekie, kau sakit?" tanyanya pelan.

"Pulang! Tuan Oh pulang lah! Ayo pergi mencari eomma! " Baekhyun menjerit mengabaikan pertanyaan Sehun.

"Aku ini sedang bekerja, tentu saja tidak bisa seenaknya pergi. Kita cari eommamu saat aku kembali nanti." Seperti ini pengecualiannya. Topik bahasan eomma Baekhyun, Kim Jongin. Bocah itu tidak akan berhenti berteriak sampai ia lelah dan lupa sendiri.

"Appa tidak menyayangiku?" Suara bocah itu berubah lemah.

"Kau hanya memanggilku appa untuk merayuku kan? Tidak, aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang. Dan tentu saja aku menyayangimu, kau adalah anakku." Diantara senang dan kesal. Sehun senang Baekhyun memanggilnya appa tapi Sehun heran dari mana Baekhyun dapat sifat seperti itu. Anaknya berbakat di public speaking dan mungkin Baekhyun bisa jadi aktor suatu saat nanti.

"Kalau kau menyayangiku, ayo segera cari eomma !"

"Tidak bisa. Begini saja, kau makan dan minum obat dulu supaya lekas sembuh lalu aku juga akan bekerja lebih giat supaya bisa pulang lebih cepat. Kau tidak akan bisa mencari eommamu dalam keadaan sakit" Sehun membujuk. Mungkin bakat merayu Baekhyun menurun darinya yang juga pandai bernegosiasi.

"Sungguh? Berapa lama?"

"Entahlah, mungkin tiga atau lima hari lagi."

"Masih terlalu lama!" pekik Baekhyun tidak sabar dan mulai merengek lagi.

Perdebatan Sehun dan Baekhyun seperti biasa terus berlanjut hingga lima menit kemudian. Waktu itu termasuk cepat mengingak Baekhyun pandai bicara dan Sehun enggan untuk kalah. Pada akhirnya hasil yang Sehun terima, Sehun harus pulang paling lambat jam sarapan empat hari lagi dengan sebuah sepeda yang dulu dijanjikannya.

"Siapa yang meneleponmu nak?" suara paruh baya menyapa Sehun. Suasana hatinya yang sempat membaik karena Baekhyun kini berubah tegang kembali.

Sehun mengubah arah duduknya menghadapa pria yang telah membesarkannya, aboeji-nya. Pria tua itu duduk gagah di hadapannya dengan tongkat jalan di tangan kirinya.

Sehun ingat betul abeoji-nya itu mulai menggunakan tongkat saat ia di tingkat terakhir sekolah dasar karena kecelakan. Tapi yang paling diingatnya tongkat itu juga puluhan kali mencium betisnya ketika ia bertingkah nakal dan membuat masalah. Dan hari ini sungguh ia tidak ingin betisnya berciuman dengan tongkat keras itu.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan, abeoji" Sehun berusaha menjaga suaranya agar tetap terdengar tenang.

"Katakan saja" jawab pria tua itu sama tenangnya. Kedua tangannya terlipat saling mengait didepan dada.

"Aku punya anak" Jatung Sehun bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia memejamkan mata menunggu respon sang appa.

"Sungguh? Apa kau menikahi janda yang punya anak?" Pria tua itu balas bertanya, masih sama tenangnya. Sehun cukup terkejut dengan respon yang diberikan Tuan Oh Senior itu, terlalu tenang untuk seseorang yang baru tahu informasi mengejutkan.

"Aku .. ak-aku menghamiliku saat masuh di sekolah"

 **Buukk**.. Sehun kembali memejamkan mata. Betisnya beruntung tidak mencium tongkat appa-nya tapi sebagai gantinya lengan kanan atasnya yang terpukul. Pukulan itu sangat sakit, tidak berdarah mungkin tapi memarnya akan jelas terlihat untuk beberapa hari.

"Aku sudah tau ada seorang anak yang tinggal bersamamu. Tentu saja aku menunggu kau sendiri yang datang dan memberitahuku." Pria itu mengangkat punggungnya dari sandaran sofa kulitnya. "Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau melakukannya bahkan ketika bersekolah. Kau bukannya belajar tapi malah membuat anak. Dasar anak nakal!"

"Maafkan aku, abeoji" Sehun duduk berlutut dihadapan Tuan Oh Senior itu. "Maafkan kenakalan masa remajaku. Maaf karena aku baru datang dan memberitahumu. Maaf karena aku mungkin membuat aib untuk keluarga ini." Sehun memberanikan diri menatap mata tua tegas itu. "Tapi aku sungguh tidak menyesalkan memilikinya sebagai anakku. Aku menyayangi anakku dan aku yakin dia akan membuat kita bangga dengan kemampuan yang dimilikinya"

"Siapa ibunya?" Tuan Oh Senior bertanya.

"Dia pergi."

"Kau membuangnya orang itu? Kau tau apa yang akan dikatakan eomma-mu jika ia masih hidup?"

"Beliau akan menangis karena kecewa padaku. Tapi sungguh aku tidak membuang ibu dari anakku. Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya. Ia sendiri yang tidak pernah datang dan malah mengirim anakku setelah 10tahun lebih. Aku pun sama terkejutnya dengan kenyataan ini. Tapi anak itu sungguh anakku." Sehun menghela nafas berat. Ia tidak sanggup membanyangkan bagaimana eomma-nya menangis karenanya jika ia masih hidup.

"Namanya... siapa nama anakmu?" Pria tua itu melunak melihat raut lelah dan penyesalan anaknya.

"Baekhyun, namanya Oh Baekhyun. Dia lahir 06 Mei dan tahun ini ia akan merayakan ulang tahun yang ke 10 . Ia sangat pandai juga anak yang aktif. Di usianya yang 10 tahun ia sudah masuk SMP. Anakku juga sangat lucu. Kulitnya sangat putih, matanya sipit dan pipinya tembam." Sehun bercerita dengan semangat mengenai Baekhyun. Ia mengatakan banyak hal baik tentang putranya agar ia bisa menarik lebih banyak simpati dan perhatian abeoji-nya.

"Lalu dimana dia?"

"Dia sedang demam dirumah." ucap Sehun pelan. Ia terlihat bertambah tidak bertanggung jawab dengan meninggalkan anaknya yang sakit sendirian dirumah, tidak benar-benar sendiri sebenarnya karena rumahnya penuh oleh pelayan.

"Kau meninggalkan anakmu sakit sendirian dirumah? Tidak bisakah kau bersikap lebih bertanggung jawab?!" Sehun benar tentang apa yang dipikirkan pria tua itu. Sehun mengenalnya dengan baik mulai dari ia di rahim ibunya. "Suruh Luhan pulang kerumahmu sekarang!" Tuan Oh Senior itu memerintah, sangat mutlak. Keturunan Oh pandai memerintah.

Sehun mengangguk patuh dengan perintah appa-nya. Ia sedang akan mengirim pesan pada Luhan, sulung keluarga Oh, ketika mendengar appa-nya memanggil tangan kanannya. Pria tua itu menyuruh tangan kanan untuk membeli tiket pesawat dan keperluan lain untuk pergi ke korea.

"Abeoji, aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang. Aku masih ada beberapa pertemuan penting dan kegiatan bisnis disini selama beberapa hari." Sehun mencoba menjelaskan bahwa ia sedang melakukan tanggung jawab lain sebagai pimpinan perusahaan.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu pulang, aku sendiri yang akan kerumahmu." Tuan Oh berdiri dari duduknya sementara Sehun menatapnya heran. "Karena kau disini untuk bekerja, jadi sekalian kau gantikan aku untuk beberapa hari juga. Kau bisa minta jadwalku pada sekretaris dikantor besok." Pria tua itu berlalu dengan tongkatnya mengetuk lantai seirama jalannya.

Sehun menghela nafas berat, lagi. Pertemuan ini tidak sesuai prediksinya. Ia berpikir akan dapat bayak memar dan harus berlutut lama. Itulah kenapa ia berkata bahwa ia akan di Jepang untuk empat hari lebih, ia tidak akan pulang dengan keadaan mengenaskan dihadapan putranya. Tapi ternyata abeoji-nya menerima dengan mudah. Ia senang dengan itu tapi ia tidak senang benar-benar harus tinggal untuk beberapa hari di sana.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin hanya dia anakmu?" Suara Luhan terdengar. Tapi layar ponselnya masih tetap dengan Baekhyun sedang yang belajar sepeda dengan harabeoji-nya.

"Apa kau berharap aku menghamili anak orang lainnya?" Sehun berdecak kesal ketika wajah Luhan yang menggantikan pemandangan anaknya. Ia melakukan video call untuk anaknya, tapi Baekhyun menolak karena terlalu sibuk dengan kiriman sepeda darinya.

"Aku tidak berharap, sungguh. Aku hanya berpikir kalau kau saja sudah membuat anak saat masih sekolah dan itu 10 tahun yang lalu, pasti ada kemungkinan lain kan?"

"Tidak ada kemungkinan lain." Sehun harap. "Bisakah kau panggilkan Baekhyun, hyung?"

"Baekhyunie ! Appa-mu ingin bicara." Gambar dilayarnya terlihat kabur dan bergoyang sebentar sebelum wajah berkeringat Baekhyun terlihat.

"Hai," sapa Sehun senang. Sehun menunggu beberapa lama sebelum sadar Baekhyun tidak mau membalasnya. "Kau suka sepedanya ? Apa harabeoji baik padamu?" Baekhyun masih diam, perlahan bibir anak imut itu mengerucut lucu. "Kenapa ? Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan? Apa Luhan ahjussi menjahilimu?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

"Harabeoji sangat baik dan Luhan ahjussi menyenangkan tapi Tuan Oh menyebalkan" Baekhyun memekik kecil ketika berbicara tentangnya.

Sehun mencoba mengingat kesalahannya. Hanya satu, tidak pulang tepat seperti yang ia janjikan. Ini hari ke delapan ia di Jepang. "Ooh, maafkan aku sayang. Pekerjaanku masih sangat banyak. Tapi bukankah sepeda yang kau inginkan sudah ada?"

"Bukan sepedanya. Tuan Oh lupa aku memintamu pulang agar kita bisa mencari eomma bersama."

"Ahh itu , maaf juga untuk itu Baekhyun. Aku akan menyuruh orang untuk mencari eomma-mu. Dan selama aku masih disini kau mungkin bisa mencari bersama Luhan ahjussi."

"Tapi Eomma tidak suka banyak orang asing." Baekhyun mulai mendebat lagi. Itu benar. Meski ramah, Kim Jongin tidak suka berada diantara banyak orang asing. Sehun ingat itu. "Appa" panggil Baekhyun merayu.

"Baiklah, aku janji lusa sudah pulang, sayang. Tetap jadi anakku yang baik. Aku menyanyaimu Baekhyun." Sehun berjanji dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Baekhyun juga menyayangimu, appa" Rayuan appa milik Baekhyun mungkin akan jadi senjata paling hebat untuk menghadapi Sehun.

Sehun mematikan ponselnya setelah mengatakan akan kembali bekerja pada Baekhyun. Semangatnya kembali terisi penuh setelah bicara dengan anaknya. Apa ini juga yang dirasakan Jongin ?

Sehun mengerang ketika mengingat Kim Jongin. Ia cukup mengenal Jongin tapi tidak bisa benar-benar memahami orang itu. Ia berusaha menggali kenangan tentang Jongin, tapi ia hanya menemukan ingatan-ingatan tentang ruang kelas, taman, dan apartemennya dulu.

Ah , dan juga kedai es krim.

 _"Sehun .. ada yang ingin aku katakan."_

 _"Aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Jongin"_

 _"Apa? Kau bisa mengatakannya lebih dulu."_

 _"Aku akan pergi belajar ke Columbia Unversity"_

 _"aah.."_

 _"Aku harap kita berhenti mulai sekarang karena aku perlu belajar dengan baik."_

 _"Aahh b-baiklah"_

 _"Lalu apa yang ingin kau katakan?"_

 _"A-aku lupa, mungkin l-lain kali aku akan mengatakannya padamu tapi kurasa itu t-tidak penting."_

Itu adalah saat terakhir Sehun bertemu dengan Kim Jongin. Sehun seharusnya merasa sadar ketika melihat wajah manis Jongin yang pucat, bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak benar. Jongin pasti ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sngat penting. Tapi kenapa anak manis itu tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan malah mengatakan itu hal yang itu penting.

Sungguh klasik dan naif jika Jongin pergi karena Sehun mengatakan mereka harus berakhir tanpa membantah sedikitpun. Mungkin Jongin berpikir ia akan menghalangi Sehun dan ia benar-benar harus pergi.

Tapi jika saja Jongin mengatakan yang sejujurnya padanya, apa yang akan ia lakukan memangnya ?

Sehun mengerang kesal lagi.

Dulu dirinya hanya berandalan. Ia tidak yakin jawaban apa yang akan otak jeniusnya itu keluarkan jika Jongin mengatakan sesungguhnya. Tapi ia yakin ia tidak akan meminta Jongin menggugurkan bayi mereka, ia tidak sebrengsek itu.

Baiklah jika Jongin ingin menyembunyikan tentang bayi mereka agar tidak menghalangi pendidikannya. Tapi kenapa baru setelah 10 tahun, Jongin baru memberitatahu tentang Baekhyun. Ia bahkan langsung sukses di perusahaannya setelah dua tahun lulus kuliah dan lima tahun setelah perpisahan mereka. Jongin bisa saja datang padanya saat itu, tapi ia tidak.

.

.

.

Sehun mendengar pekikan Baekhyun ketika ia baru saja melangkah masuk ke ruang makan. Ia tersenyum melihat Baekhyun sedang berebut sepotong sosis dengan Luhan. Ia melangkah semakin dekat ketika sang abeoji menyadari keberadaannya dan melayangkan senyum untuknya.

"Pagi Baekhyun." sapaan Sehun menghentikan Baekhyun yang hendak menarik rambut Luhan. Bocah pendek imut itu memekik senang dan langsung berlari menggelayut pada kaki appa-nya.

"Aku senang akhirnya Tuan Oh pulang." pekikan Baekhyun sangat keras membuat Sehun tergelak senang. Ia mengusap sayang pucak kepala anaknya.

"Baekhyun akan mandi dan berganti pakaian sekarang. Lalu kita bisa mencari eomma bersama." Baekhyun berujar. Sehun tidak sempat menghentikannya, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Bocah itu mudah lupa keinginannya dan ia harus bersiap menghadapinya.

"Baekhyun tidak memanggilmu appa?" suara Luhan terdengar. Pria itu terlihat terkejut dengan wajah lucu.

"Ia memanggilku appa, kadang-kadang." Jawab Sehun dengan mengecilkan suaranya diakhir kalimatnya. Abeoji-nya ada disini, ia tidak ingin image lebih buruk lagi. "Aku pulang, abeoji."

"Selamat datang Sehun. Duduk dan sarapanlah" Sehun mengangguk dengan perintah abeoji-nya. Ini rumahnya memang tapi entah kenapa abeoji-nya seolah lebih berkuasa.

"Terakhir kali kita bertemu mungkin tidak menyenangkan. Jadi bagaimana kabarmu? Apa pekerjaanmu dan pekerjaanku di Jepang berjalan lancar?" Pria tua meminum susu di gelasnya.

"Aku baik dan semuanya juga berjalan lancar. Bagaimana dengan abeoji dan Luhan hyung? Apa Baekhyun menyusahkan kalian?" Ucap Sehun. Ia heran melihat isi meja makannya, tidak ada satu cangkir kopi pun disana.

"Aku juga baik-baik saja. Aku menyukai Baekhyun." Jawaban sang abeoji membuat Sehun senang.

"Anakmu sungguh hebat, Sehun. Ia memanggilku ahjussi padahal wajahku masih sangat muda, kau yang lebih muda malah terlihat lebih tua dariku. Baekhyun seharusnya memanggilku hyung saja." Tentu saja setiap perkataan aneh itu berasal dari saudara satu-satunya, Luhan.

"Kau memang seorang ahjussi." jawab Sehun singkat. Ia mulai mengambil beberapa potong roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai strawberry, favorit Baekhyun.

"Aishh kau ini. Dan lihat ini, lihat meja makan ini. Anakmu melarang ada kopi. Ia melarangku makan nasi goreng lezat buatan bibi Seo. Anakmu menghabiskan banyak sosis sendiri dan hanya memberiku lima potong. Kau dengar, lima potong!" Luhan mengadu pada Sehun. Entah siapa yang memegang posisi sulung di keluarga itu.

" Kau harus mengalah pada anak kecil, Luhan. Baekhyun benar tentang kopi yang tidak boleh dikonsumsi banyak-banyak untuk usia tua seperti kita. Nasi goreng pesananmu juga terlalu pedas untuk sarapan. Itu tidak baik untuk pencernaan juga." Sang abeoji membela cucunya. "Baekhyun sangat pintar." Sehun rasa pihak kubu Baekhyun bertambah banyak . Sehun senang bila anaknya disukai banyak orang.

Pagi itu kemudian diisi perdebatan tentang Baekhyun yang ingin segera pergi mencari eommanya. Sehun sungguh ingin mengiyakan tapi dirinya sendiri lelah dengan perjalanan jauh yang ia lakukan.

.

.

.

Ia tidak menemukan Baekhyun di ruang makan ketika waktu makan siang. Ia juga tidak menemukan abeoji juga hyungnya disana. Abeoji-nya berkata akan bertemu teman lamanya tadi dan Luhan entah kemana. Luhan tidak mungkin mengajak pergi Barkhyun mengingat pertengkarang-pertengkaran mereka.

Sehun lalu menemukan Baekhyun tertidur di ruang tengah. Bocah menunggunya.

"Baekhyun" Panggil Sehun sambil mencoba mendudukan anaknya. Bocah kecil itu bertambah lucu ketika mengusap-usap matanya. "Mau makan siang diluar?"

Baekhyun mengangguk tapi malah bertanya hal lain "Mencari eomma ?"

"Ya sekaligus mencari eomma."

Sehun sesungguhnya bingung ingin memulai darimana untuk mencari Kim Jongin. Para detektif suruhannya belum memberi kabar padanya.

Sehun melihat sekeliling restauran tempatnya makan siang bersama Baekhyun. Ini juga tempat pertama dan terakhir kalinya Sehun makan bersama Jongin. Mereka memang jaranga pergi bersama, tidak seperti pasangan kekasih lainnya. Sehun merasa dirinya sungguh kurang ajar karena sesungguhnya ia dan Jongin bersma tanpa ikatan apapun.

Kim Jongin berusia dua tahun diatasnya. Mereka bertemu ketika ia loncat ke kelas 11. Satu semester di kelas yang sama, Sehun sungguh tidak menyadari keberadaan Jongin. Tapi kemudian tiba-tiba Jongin mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Sehun lalu Sehun hanya mengangguk dan mereka bersama.

 _Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin._

Nama itu berputar dikepala Sehun dengan membawa ribuan rasa bersalah, ratusan tanya dan sedikit rasa rindu. Bagaimanapun Kim Jongin dulu adalah anak manis yang baik.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Baekhyun." Sehun memberi anaknya segelas air putih. Baekhyun baru tersedak kecil karena cars makannya yang terlalu cepat.

"Supaya kita bisa segera mencari eomma" Baekhyun meneruskan makannya dengan lahap.

"Tapi sayang, kita akan mencari eomma-mu dimana?" Sehun tidak tau harus mulai dari mana tapi mungkin Baekhyun tau. Anak itulah yang selama 10 tahun terakhir bersama Jongin.

"Aku sudah membuat catatan tempat-tempat yang mungkin eomma datangi." ucap Baekhyun. Anak itu bergegas membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan catatan kecil dari sana.

 _1\. Rumah_

 _2\. Tempat bekerja (Restauran, agen susu dan koran, souvenir kerajinan tangan, pabrik boneka, toko bunga dan roti)_

 _5\. Nenek Yoo_

 _6\. Kyungsoo Noona_

 _8\. Uncle Kris_

 _9\. ..._

 _13\. Makam harabeoji halmeoni Kim_

 _15\. ..._

Sehun membaca daftar itu dengan seksama. Ada lebih dari 10 tempat yang bisa dituju.

"Siapa Nenek Yoo dan Kyungsoo Noona?"

"Eomma bekerja di Minggu siang merawat kebun Nenek Yoo yang baik hati. Sedangkan Kyungsoo noona itu tetangga kami dulu yang setelah menikah pindah ke apartemen yang bagus bukan kontrakan lagi. Aku sangat dekat dengan Kyungsoo noona. Eomma suka menitipkanku dulu disana." Baekhyun mengelap tangannya, makan siangnya sudah selesai.

.

.

.

Kamar kontrakan lama Baekhyun dan Jongin sudah diisi oleh orang baru. Sehun mencoba bertanya kepada pemilik kontrakan itu apakah ia pernah melihat Jongin lagi akhir-akhir ini, tapi orang itu tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Jongin sejak Jongin meninggalkan kontrakan, tidak juga mempunyai kontak Jongin yang bisa dihubungi. Tempat-tempat Jongin bekerja dulu juga sama sekali tidak membantu, jawaban mereka sama dengan pemilik kontrakan.

Sehun sudah lelah berjalan kaki mengelilingi daerah tempat tinggal Baekhyun dulu. Tempat itu hanya terdiri dari gedung-gedung berpintu kecil khas sebuah kontrakan dan juga kedai-kedai kecil. Tempat itu bahkan tidak memiliki jalan yang cukup untuk dilewati satu mobil.

"Sepertinya nenek Yoo tidak ada dirumah." Mereka sudah berdiri limat menit didepan rumah dengan pagar kayu dan sebidang tanah yang seperti kebun. Baekhyun masih dengan semangat memencet bel rumah itu dan juga berteriak memanggil sang tuan rumah.

"Baekhyun, kau bisa mengganggu tentangga yang lain jika seperti itu." Sehun mencoba menghentikan Baekhyun. "Ayo pergi ketempat selanjutnya."

Pukul setengah empat sore ketika mereka duduk diruang tamu milik Kyungsoo. Orang bermata bulat itu menatap Sehun sinis.

"Jadi kau mencari Jongin kemari?" tangan Kyungsoo mengelus lembut kepala Baekhyun, sangat berbeda dengan nada suaramya yang begitu tajam di Telinga Sehun.

"Iya. Jika kau tau dimana Jongin, maka beritahulah kami." Sehun tidak ingin bersikap tidak sopan, bicara dengan nada dingin. Tapi Kyungsoo terlihat akan menginjaknya jika saja Sehun telihat lemah.

"Kau pikir aku mau memberitahumu?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Jongin tidak ada disini. Aku tidak tau dimana. Jika aku tahu aku juga tidak akan memberitahumu, karena aku pikir kau bukan orang yang cukup untuk tau informasi tentang Jongin."

"Itu pikiranmu. Kau sendiri tidak mengenalku bagaimana kau menilai cukup atau tidaknya?" Sehun menyilangkan kakinya angkuh, kedua telapak tangan bertumpu pada lutut.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu memang. Tapi aku tau kau dari Jongin dan aku cukup pintar untuk menyimpulkam bahwa kau tidak cukup, bahkan tidak bertanggung jawab. Aku menelantarkan orang yang kau hamili dan anakmu sendiri selama 10tahun."

"Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin memberitahuku. Tapi untuk membertahumu juga, Jongin dulu pergi tanpa memberitahuku bahwa ia hamil anakku." Sehun berdiri dari duduknya "Baekhyun, ayo ketempat selanjutnya." Sehun mengulurkan tangan pada Baekhyun. Bocah itu menyambutnya setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau menyukai orang menyebalkan seperti Kyungsoo? Dia menatap orang lain dengan pandangan yang sangat buruk." Sehun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan wajah kesal. Baekhyun tidak menghiraukannya, bocah itu lebih memilih sibuk menghabiskan setoples jeli pemberian Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun langsung tertidur ketika mereka sampai di rumah. Pencarian hari itu tidak membuahkan hasil yang bagus. Mereka masih belum tau dimana Jongin.

"Kalian pergi kemana saja?" Luhan datang dengan sebuah gitar di tangannya lalu mengambil tempat duduk disampkng Sehun.

"Mencari Jongin." Jawab Sehun singkat. Tangannya sibuk mengirim pesan dengan para detektif suruhannya.

"Ada hasil?" Luhan mulai memetik gitarnya, memainkan nada-nada lembut.

"Belum." Sehun menghela nafas lelah, punggungnya ia biarkan tenggelam pada sofa yang hangat.

Sehun melihat Luhan sebentar. Terkadang Sehun merasa iri pada Luhan yang memilih hidup bebas tanpa beban kekayaan dan kejayaan keluarga mereka. Pria itu terbang kemanapun yang ia suka. Dulu ia pernah mencoba untuk jadi seperti Luhan yang melakukan apapun yang ia suka saat bersekolah, tapi pada akhirnya ia tetap berakhir di singgasana perusahaan juga seorang anak karena tingkah bebasnya.

 _'Kim Jongin, mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki bernama Kim Joonmyeon. Kami sedang berusaha menghubungi orang itu karena kami tudak bisa menemukan mereka di Seoul.'_

Pesan balasan yang diterima Sehun sungguh membuatnya terkejut. Ini petunjuk baru menemukan Jongin. Baekhyun pasti akan senang sekali.

.

.

.

 _ **Tbc**_

.

.

.

*Maaf untuk post ceritanya terlalu lama . Ada banyak hal juga yg perlu aku lakukan.

Bagaimana dengan chap 2 ini , apa karakter Sehun terlihat berubah ? Apa alurnya terlalu pasaran? Ini karena aku gak ahli bikin cerita chaptered, aku kebiasan bikin karakter tokohnya jadi goyah dan berubah.

Tapi mungkin next chapter itu yang terakhir. Jangan terlalu berharap dengan endingnya, yang pasti keluarga kecil itu pasti ketemu .

**Kemarin ada yg nulis kalau tes dna itu minimal seminggu waktunya, sebenernya aku tau kok. Aku pengen bangen jawab itu bisa aja karena Sehun kaya dan bisa bayar orang-orang biar bekerja lebih cepat. Tapi kenyataannya aku cuma gak bisa ngedeskripsiin waktu kosong, aku bingung mau ngisi gimana waktu seminggu itu.. jadi seperti ini .. maklumilah kekurangan saya . hahaha :)

 **Terimakasih telah membaca dan apresiasinya**


End file.
